


The addiction of time.

by IceBreeze



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic, Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Alternative Universe- Life is Strange, F/F, mentions of domestic violence, mentions of drug use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-09 01:08:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8869837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IceBreeze/pseuds/IceBreeze
Summary: Allison is a bad influence, Dan has a problem and time gets kicked in the process.





	

**Author's Note:**

> My entry for [Poze-laceens rarepair event (bless them).](http://poze-laceen.tumblr.com/post/154556338439/tfc-holiday-event-day-3-the-addiction-of-time) I love Allison, I love Life is Strange and I haven't written for Danison before, so here we are. I hope you enjoy.

“On a scale of one to ten, how illegal do you think this is?”

It was dark, it was cold and everything inside Dan screamed that this was insane- borderline suicidal, even- and yet Allison’s voice had an undercurrent of humour in it that made Dan want to slap her because _God_. Allison lives like she wants to go out with a bang and when she does, she’ll end up dragging Dan with her. She just knows she will, and though the idea appeals to her more than it really should, she would never say it out loud. 

_(It’s one thing to know your common sense is so easily dismissed and another to admit to it)._

So the look she fixes Allison with is decidedly unamused as she deadpans:

“I don’t know, eleven? We’re breaking into Blackwell Academy, of course it’s going to be really fucking illegal.”

Allison merely snorted, because of course she did, she doesn’t care that this could ruin what little brightness there is for there lives. Her reply was so dismissive that Dan wondered if Allison truly knew what the law actually was:

“Calm down. If we do get in trouble, you can just use your creepy magic shit to get us out of it.”

Dan sighed, rubbing her forehead as she felt a headache coming. “First of all, I don’t know what the hell it is but it’s definitely not magic, so fuck you. Also, please stop relying on my time thing to save you.”

“Never.” She didn’t even have the decency to hide the smugness in her tone.

“Ugh, fuck you, you’re awful. I’ll leave you dead next time, I swear to God.” 

At that, Allison threw her head back and laughed, the sound making Dan’s mouth twist into a smile despite herself. She loved Allison when she was like this- raw, wild, untamed, all sharp edges and a refusal to bend. It was exhilarating, like the drugs Allison sold from her van and the adrenaline burning in her veins when they’d stolen a gun from David.

_(She still had bruises from that, but Allison had kissed her like she was precious and that. That made everything worth it)._

It had always been like this, even when they were kids- they’d convince each other to do reckless things, long since having passed the borderline between stupid and illegal, and for the duration of it they could forget themselves. They could forget their lives, waving bye-bye to Arcadia Bay and get swept up in the thrill, drowning in each others presence before it was over and they had to return to the cold reality that awaited them.

_(Allison in her empty RV, Dan in the shithole she refused to call a home)._

Like now, as they crept passed the headmaster, narrowly avoiding detection as he struggled with his keys, hearts racing and veins burning at the chance of being caught. Searchlights swept through the campus, hunting them down, dogging their every step, and in their wake the darkness thrived, threatening, sinister and alive.

_(Dan had always hated the dark, but to Allison it was home)._

* * *

By the time they finally entered the building, Dan had already had to rewind once and her body was making it’s opinions about that very clear if the ache in her head was any indication, but they were in and that was enough to keep her going. They raced to unlock the door (because Dan loved the challenge, almost more than the reward she got to call in if she won) and though Allison was the one to explode it, the alarm went with it and dragged everything to hell.

_(Dan completely denies that it was cheating to use her power. She was simply saving their asses and that excused any discrepancies, thank you very much)._

Inside they found only disappointment; no records of note to help them, nothing more than the hidden side of a rich man and buried prejudices. Allison- in a fit of petty anger- edited the budgets and stole all his pens.

_(There was nothing on Renee, no clues to help them find her. And it stung, the frustration sour in her throat, but she bit it down hard enough to bleed. They’d come this far, they weren’t giving up now)._

The air was too heavy as they left the office, too somber and they both itched at it. Upon reaching the limit of her tolerance for negativity, Allison swung around to her with a smirk that screamed danger and said:

“Let’s have some fun before we go.”

She should have said no, said they should turn back whilst they were ahead. Instead, she shook her hair and shoved aside reason. Grinned back, all teeth. Said:

“Bring it on.”

_(Together:_

_they face death and say_ fuck you _.  
_

_they find excitement in anything that came their way._

_Never separate never straying, even time bowed before them._

_They fight. They breathe. They live)._

* * *

In the pool Dan felt bare, vulnerable. The water was cold against her skin and she was in her underwear because she had no swimming costume and everything about this screamed stupid, stupid, _stupid_ , and yet she was trapped. A captive, entranced by the siren call. Allison’s skin glistened against the water, hair flowing wild and free, her features fierce and joyful and _alive-_ like this was where she belonged, where she thrived. In the face of her, everything else ceased to matter.

_(Allison always said Dan was magic, but to Dan, it was the other way around. She looked at Allison and she saw something ethereal. She looked at her and could scarcely believe she was real)._

Allison turned to her and her mouth went dry. Her heart began to race as her nerves skyrocketed and somehow she didn’t think it was because of the location. Allison’s smiled and Dan’s heart stuttered at the sheer affection soaked in it. There was delight, a warmth- a fondness, an emotion neither of them put a name to- that rivaled own and her mouth curved to match it, to return the sentiment.

_(In that moment she could have drowned and she would have been content)._

They began to drift closer- slow, relaxed, drawn to eachother by an invisible current, and Dan’s fingers brushed her cheek-

-but then the sound of shouting reached them, heavy footsteps advancing, and they startled. Stared. And moved, frantic as they tried to flee. They barely managed to throw on clothing before the guards came bursting through, flashlights hunting their hiding place. 

Allison’s skin felt like a fire against hers and they exchanged a look- a promise, a damnation. A decision was made, footsteps nearing them with ever passing second. A voice rang out, hands brushing for a brief reassurance.

A figure appeared in the doorway, light trained on them. Time blurred. 

And they ran, the ghost of a vow their only companion.

_(Fifteen terrifying minutes and three rewinds later they were in Allison’s car, racing away from Blackwell with nothing but their laughter to fill their ears, drowning out the scream of fear that lingered. Between them lay their hands, clasped tight, refusing to let go as they felt the blood still pumping in their veins, the pulse still beating strong._

_They drove, leaving behind thoughts of Renee, of David, of the people who wanted Allison dead; they drove and reality was abandoned behind them. In that car, the world was whittled down to two and they could revel in the illusory perfection crafted just for them._

_Later, when they were lying in Allison’s RV, they would cling to each other like they were drowning, burying themselves in each other .They’d kiss until it was all they knew, until everything else fell away and they were in their own world; one where it was just Dan and Allison, Allison and Dan. A world where even time couldn’t separate them.  
_

_Together, they could pretend that tomorrow wouldn’t come)._

**Author's Note:**

> Can be found on my[ tumblr, polyhymina.](http://polyhymina.tumblr.com/writings)


End file.
